


Unspoken, Unwritten, (but not) Unrealized

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Deities to Defy [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unspoken truth about the Batclan, as seen by (you guessed it) ME!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken, Unwritten, (but not) Unrealized

Young Justice AU (Wherein the Batclan kinda sorta includes Selina, so she knows everyone's ID, and they know hers) 

There is a secret the Robins (and Batman's sidekick counterparts) have never shared. Catwoman is their favourite female cape.

She used to take the time to spar with Dick every week. It doesn't happen as often anymore, since he's in Bludhaven and she's in Gotham, but every few weeks, she packs herself up and takes a trip out to spar with Dick for a few hours. He pretends she won't use it to taunt Batman (inform him of his eldests' latest exploits, really) and she pretends it's only because Bats is off world.

Jason is trickier. He's worked with her, but he's also in an off-again, on-again relationship with her 'niece' Adalanta. Nevertheless. The chats that had occurred sporadically growing up have resumed once he returned to Gotham. Again, he pretends she won't taunt Batman about his wayward boy (coughtattlecough), and she pretends she's not insuring her niece's 'mate' is up to scratch.

Tim also gets weekly spars, hints disguised as taunts of his own, on how to fight Harley and Ivy, the Joker, Penguin and Riddler's whereabouts. Sometimes, if he genuinely surprises her, she'll take him to her minimalist loft for cocoa and cuddles with a kitten. She so doesn't (totally DOES) text Bruce that his prodigy is kicking back at her place, and Tim pretends he doesn't see (because he loves that Bruce will FREAK if his baby bird's location is not known to him) and all is well.

It is to Selina Babs goes to for woman-in-cape-its-ok-to-be-badass sympathy. Selina doesn't bullshit her, and that's . . . . nice.

Stephanie does not trust her at first, but a blunt "Get over yourself before you kill the other birdies, fledgling." Wins her massive approval, and, incidentally, is the name Steph chooses when she decides that three Robins is a little much.

Cassandra is asked to help train someone. That someone is Addy Kyle, who confesses she's ready to assist her aunt now that she's mostly legit. Except . . . Jason refuses to help (no matter the state of the relationship, he adores her, doesn't want her hurt). Reluctantly, Cass helps . . . and then, Shadowcat is her favourite partner for swinging through Gotham. Adalanta is just that likable, if a bit snarky.

Damian is won over the instant Selina brings an aged Isis to the Manor and tells him "I heard you like animals. Isis is fourteen, has a precise diet and medication schedule and I need to leave for a few days." He is, of course, further won over when Selina inspects her cat, and pronounces his caretaking to be 'excellent'. What cements his liking (to his siblings sheer amazement) is that Selina always requests his assistance with Isis's care, insisting the fussy feline prefers him over everyone else (this is even the truth, so much so, that three months in, no one is surprised that Damian swings by Selina's at least once a week to check on Isis).

Alfred of course, is charmed the moment she wrangles a surly Bruce to the table, and has him smiling in minutes, laughing (really, truly laughing) in ten. He won't tell anyone, but Selina had assisted with the meal, schemed and manipulated for Damian's birthday. The only imperfection is the empty seat for Jason . . .

. . . Which is filled fifteen minutes after the meal began, a thoroughly chastised Jason clinging to an exasperated Addy. Bruce admits, at least to himself, that Selina is AWESOME.

So, three months after that miracle dinner, with much arguing, sparring and apologizing, with a secret being kept, the Batclan grew tighter knit, working in pairs or squads when in Gotham. Robin, Black Bat, Fledgling, Red Robin, Batgirl, Red Hawk, Shadowcat, Nightwing, Batman and Catwoman, with the assistance of Agent A, often rescue Gothamites. Although only Batman, Nightwing and Red Robin play for the League teams, the others are diligent in defending their city.

It surprises no one (really) when the peace is shattered by the capture of all Batman's Gotham-bound protégés (all six). What does surprise them is that Nightwing was abducted from Bludhaven, and that the Cats are on the prowl. The League tries to delay Bats- a fatal mistake. He throws them all to the ground, curls his lip and snarls "GOTHAM." To the zeta beam. As he steps off the zeta, the rest of the dazed League behind him, Shadowcat scampers up, salutes the Bats, and chirps "All's well, Boss. Catwoman and I have them at the base of the signal, and Agent A on standby." Nodding, Batman sets off at a run. "Thank you, Shadowcat, hurry back to Red Hawk, he'll have need of you." As one, Bat and Cat extend grappling hook and whip to reach the roof of the nearest building. Shadowcat (a shifter Meta) morphs into a sleek panther, racing across rooftops to return to Jason. Bruce lags only by a little, but when he jumps down, Damian, Cass, Steph and Tim, bruised, but not really the worse for wear, race over to him. Jason is murmuring as he strokes the majestic panther's head, and Dick and Babs are staring, gooey eyed, at each other. Selina, smiling warmly, drawls "Captives are on the way to Arkham, Batman."

The League arrives in time to hear Bats choke out "Thank you, both of you." The panther being stroked by a black haired man, whose red domino mask is shaped like an uprising hawk, battered leather jacket and basic fatigues dusty, huffs indignantly. Catwoman chuckles, and says "Exactly, Shadowcat."

Diana moves to apprehend Catwoman with her lasso, when the youngest current Robin announces "We have decided." Curious, Diana halts. Jason levers himself up, supported by a swiftly morphing Addy. Dick, arm around Babs, comes forward as well. The Batclan (except Bats) nod to their tiny spokesman, who puffs his chest and says proudly "The Batclan matriarch will be Catwoman, the betas Shadowcat and Batgirl."

It is a twist on an original concept- a female Alpha, backed by two other females- but really, it's the only choice. After all, it was Selina who cornered Bruce and forced him to beat back his pride, Babs who talked Dick around, and Addy who coaxed Jason home. Cass and Steph aren't ready, and the boys prefer letting the women do the bossing (Alfred gets a free pass every time though).

Okay, that was weird. See, originally it was about just Selina, Bruce, Alfred and the boys. Check out Snuffybaby's "A Cat's Influence" where a fabulous portrayal of Mommy!Selina awaits you. Check out "The Longer You Stay" an AU that features the men of the series (with Alfred cameos) as they would make a family here on AO3.

*For my full rant on CW/BM vs. WW/BM check out my blog, The Torch of Alexandria on Tumblr


End file.
